


Expressions

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Pridecember 2018 [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blue Eyes, Established Relationship, Eyes, Fluff, M/M, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, soft, ygopridecember2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Seto Kaiba has very expressive eyesHe's very expressive in general, actually





	Expressions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of Pridecember 2018- "Eyes"

Seto Kaiba has very expressive eyes

He's very expressive in general, actually

Most people think that because he chooses to be more subdued with how he expresses himself, that that automatically means he _can't_ be

But nothing could be further from the truth

Seto Kaiba has some of the most expressive eyes Atem has ever seen

To be honest, his entire face is rather full of expressions and easy to read- or, easier, atleast, when you know what you're looking for

As long as you look to the eyes first, the rest will follow

Atem had learned that many ages ago when it came to Seto it definitely fit

Alot of people had a hard time distinguishing one mood from another with him, especially when it was a teasing mood versus a legitimately annoyed one, but ever since Atem made the realization about his lover's eyes, he was able to tell the difference right away

And _trust_ him, that came in handy at times

"You're kidding, right?"

His voice was thin and pinched, his expression relatively blank, staring at the pharaoh dead on

By all appearances, he _seemed_ annoyed, but Atem could tell the difference

He could see the amusement lurking there at the edges, the hints of teasing swimming in the back of his mind

That's why Atem was challenging him now

It was nothing serious, just a little teasing between boyfreinds

"I am not,"

"What you're proposing is rediculous,"

"What I'm proposing is perfectly logical, if there are truly endless different universes out there, then surely one must exist wherein I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp

To the untrained eye, it may look like Seto was really irritated by the very idea

But Atem knew better

Atem _always_ knew better

He knew better when Seto was teasing him, when they were arguing, when they were dueling....

Things could get heated between them, but Atem could always see the love and affection in his lover's eyes, and as long as he could see that, he knew that they were alright, that everything was ok

The only time to be concerned would be if he ever stopped seeing it

But as of now, as they were joking and teasing eachother, it was there

As bright and evident as the blueness of his eyes, it was there


End file.
